


[Podfic of] The Piano Man

by Metaderivative



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Music, Original Character Death(s), Piano, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: Peter, ever the insomniac, finds comfort in the melody of a stranger's late-night piano practice. But all good things must come to an end.[Podfic of Wicked42's "The Piano Man" - Includes full piano performance of "Flight of the Eagle" played by Lenalawlipop]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic of] The Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Piano Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995973) by [Wicked42 - Spider-Man (Wicked42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked42/pseuds/Wicked42%20-%20Spider-Man). 



"The Piano Man" written by [Wicked42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked42/pseuds/Wicked42%20-%20Spider-Man)  
Narrated by Metaderivative  
"Flight of the Eagle" by Brian Crain, performed by [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)

 **Filetype** : .mp3  
**Length:** 34 minutes, including full piano performance of "Flight of the Eagle"  
**Filesize** : 31 MB

  
  
Download .mp3 file here: <https://archive.org/details/the-piano-man>


End file.
